Total Drama Island Episode 29 It's Party Time!
by therealitygirl
Summary: Hi guys. Sorry don't expect me to update this fic. I'll be woring on others. bye
1. Chapter 1: Sneak Peek

Episode 29: It's Party Time

Episode 29: It's Party Time!

**Chapter One: Sneak Peak**

Therealitygirl: Hi everybody! Sorry about the inconvenience but Chris is now in jail. So give it up to your newest host: Randomhottiexoxo!

Randomhottiexoxo: hi everybody what's up! Last time on Total Drama Island…Ronald came out and with his looks got Trent and Gwen separated. But with his talents got them back, Chris happened to get in jail with illegal stealing and Owen caught a mouse which literally beat the crap out of him. Will Owen be able to get the skinny mouse? Will Chris get out of jail? And will I be host forever? Find out on Episode 29 It's Party Time!

Therealitygirl: You weren't supposed to say that last question! It wasn't in the script.

Randomhottiexoxo: I know I just wanted to say that, if I want to be a host than I need to be more than a host.

Sister Dominique: And if you want to be a host than you need to keep the comments to yourself unless if you want to get fired!

Randomhottiexoxo: Sorry.



**Trailer:**

**If Total Drama Island is over, then what will happen next?**

"_Hey who turned off the lights?" Tyler cried as his shirt was over his head._

**Will they be recognized as campers, or something else?**

"_Tell the truth or take a dare?" Heather held out her arm impatiently indicating that even though she didn't have a clock, Bridgette would have to answer fast._

**Will they change looks or just personality?**

"_I'm a host I shouldn't be in bars!" Chris wailed to Jester. _

**Will they get stronger? ,**

_And with that Chef concluded. "You know my life is better without pretty boy ruining it!"_

**Will some couples break up?**

"_I hate that little idiot!" Bridgette ran her hands to her hair angrily commenting that statement._

**Will new couples form?**

"_I dare you to kiss Chris on the lips!" Heather smiled wickedly, the kind of smile your little evil brother gives you when he wants to prank you!_

**And will Randomhottiexoxo be a good host? Find out all these answers on Total Drama Island!**

**Theme song: (Already famous)**

If I was having school

I would be in rules

That meant no favor!

Where ever I go

I could even be the best

Mom and Dad don't worry about the rest

I'm 16 on my way

To recall my own day

When I'm already famous

Lalalalalalalalalalalala

I'm my best

I'm my best

And I'm already famous

I'm my best

I'm my best

And I'm already famous.

(Whistling part)

**Theme song characters:**

Flashing lights turn and the camera zoom and pasts the whole crew. Randomhottiexoxo waves to the camera while Therealitygirl tells the camera man to turn left.

The camera stops and instantly zooms into a room full of music and lights and the whole crew is dancing.

DJ is on the floor being that dj while dancing beside him is Izzy.

Owen is doing his naked dance, while he accidentally pushes Ezekiel into the punch.

Duncan and Courtney are dancing while Cody and Heather are making out.

The camera zooms out the window, where Geoff and Katie are skating.

Sadie and Beth are looking at Justin dreamily, while Justin winks at them and the two girls faint.

Eva is starting to get mad, and the two guys with odd sticks shock her. Back at the dance floor LeShawna is spinning Harold around and Lindsay and Tyler are slow dancing while Lindsay stops and looks at him questioningly and Noah is sitting down reading his book and gets hit on the head with a dodge ball.

The camera goes out the door and it sees Ronald and Bridgette lying down watching the stars, while Gwen and Trent are taking a romantic canoe ride. Trent passes Gwen a poster, she holds it up and immediately the screen is all orange and it says:

**Total Drama Island**

THE END



Therealitygirl: It was so good but I didn't like the part where in the trailer it says 'Will Randomhottiexoxo be a good host?' I mean who did that?

Alienphantom: I'm the special effects person and I know that I didn't but remember when we don't have our own animators yet? Well we had to have the 6teen animators for it.

Therealitygirl: What happened to the TDI animators and all that stuff?

Alienphantom: They left. Anyways I think Randomhottiexoxo just paid them to.

Randomhottiexoxo: No! Okay yes!

Therealitygirl: (sigh) How much did you pay?

Randomhottiexoxo: 500 dollars.

_Therealitygirl gives her 500 dollars and Randomhottiexoxo leaves._

Alienphantom: W-Why?

Therealitygirl: Don't worry us need to have a healthy host.

_Just then Terra comes in._

Terra: TRG, Pyrus isn't letting me do anything!

Therealitygirl: Well that's what happens when you are the co-director assistant.

Terra: This is so unfair. I'm watching TV!

Alienphantom: No don't! The light plug is still in the TV.

_Terra turns on the TV and suddenly everything turns black._

Pyrus: Okay who turned the lights off?

Terra: I may have caused a black out.

Therealitygirl: Yeah think?

**Okay it's done I just have to have more spots for this sequel and yeah I'll be done. Bye! Please comment! **


	2. Chapter 2: Beggining Time!

(Thanks so much for the comments

(Like the crew, just say so and you could be a part of it)

**Chapter Two: Beginning time!**

Mille123: Hey guys. Whoa what happened to the lights? If you're going to tell stories then I have one about people who have no lights!

Therealitygirl: No but I do have one about a director punching the co-director assistant (looks at Terra and turns back to Mille123) But the lights went out due to Terra turning on the TV. Anyways, what brings you here?

Mille123: Oh I just came to check what you guys out. I'm not sure if I want to be one of the crew yet. I'm still deciding.

Terra: Can you decide faster?

Pyrus: Terra shut up! Anyways, Mille123 please take your time.

Sister Dominique: Please take as much time as you want but we know that we all want another person on board.

Terra: SD, why do you have that goofy grin on your face?

Everyone: (except for Mille123 and Sister Dominique) Shut up Terra!

 **Total Drama Island **

Trent: How good was that?

Ronald: The best ever!

_The two hand fives and smiles at each other._

Trent: You know dude, you're like a brother to me.

Owen: (clears his throat and glares at Trent)

Trent: I mean a second brother.

Ronald: Glad to see that you finally like me man!

_Just then Bridgette and Gwen came, laughing happily._

Bridgette: That was so much fun!

Gwen: I felt like that girl in that movie about the musical…

Trent: High School Musical?

Gwen: Yeah that's it. I mean that was so cool, I always thought singing is just a bogus but I guess not!

Trent: If you try for the first time you'll like it!

Owen: Just like my naked dance. First I was totally shy doing it but then I realized it wasn't about the people who see, it's about getting your penis shaking!

Gwen and Bridgette: OWEN!!

_Just then Geoff comes and calls everybody. Gwen, Trent, Owen, and Ronald go in while Geoff and Bridgette hanged out a little._

Geoff: What do you plan to do when TDI is over?

Bridgette: Remember TDA is coming? But I'm not sure if I will join.

Geoff: You want to do again what happened this summer?

Bridgette: To meet the people I like, and then yeah I guess I will take that sacrifice.

_Geoff just nodded. They never felt this awkward with each other before they broke up._

Geoff: Ronald's joining, you should totally do too.

Bridgette: We have nothing special forming, and plus if we do those long distance relationships…I'm not sure yet if I like him that way.

Geoff: Hey Bridge, if we were still going out would you like to keep that long distance relationship?

_Then the moment was ruined by Ronald._

Ronald: Hey Geoff, Katie's calling you she said something about taking a picture.

_While Geoff left, Ronald stayed._

Ronald: You miss him, do you?

Bridgette: A little bit, we had something great and it's gone.

_Bridgette had tears in her eyes._

Bridgette: I always was sad when a couple broke…and I never thought of discovering it for myself.

Ronald: (Puts his hand on Bridgette) Bridgette, I'm sorry about what happened with you and Geoff, but he found some one else, and I think you did too.

_Just before Ronald could lean in and kiss her the clock rang._

Bridgette: (Wipes away tears) Come one that's the clock let's go in.

_Ronald and Bridgette walked in and whoever saw them thought they were a couple since the two totally forgot they were holding hands._

Gwen: (Goes up to Bridgette) are you and Ronald a thing?

Bridgette: No not yet, why?

Gwen: Because…you uh…were holding hands with him.

Bridgette: (Blushes) Oh…um…I guess we didn't notice!

_An hour everybody just partied and talked and well partied. After 2 hours of insane time, Ronald called all the campers in._

Ronald: Now after that success of the Karaoke Night (he smiles at Trent and Gwen) I want to arrange the most awesome party ever!

Owen: Yeah! WHOO!!

Ronald: Now in this party you can invite whoever you'd like. Okay so the 24 of us are going to be in charge of everything in the party okay? And the TDI crew is coming to check up on us and give us a hand, so let's do this!!

_He holds his glass up and everybody does it too._

Ronald: To the wickedest party ever!

Everybody: Wickedest party!

**TDI Crew**

Mille123: I know what I'm going to be! The singer for the theme song!

Terra: That's great! But then you'll have to memorize the lyrics…

Sister Dominique: Shut up Terra!

Therealitygirl: And you say were not aloud to say shut up!


	3. Chapter 3: A Party Herd a directors word

(I love my stories…hope I'm not bragging too much

(I love my stories…hope I'm not bragging too much!)

**Chapter Three: Party Herd, a Director's Word. **

Sister Dominique: So sorry about that! It's just when I get mad I say things I am not supposed to say as a nun. (Looks up in the sky) Bless me, my lord!

Alienphantom: How'd you get so much temper?

Sister Dominique: Well it's mainly because of the fights I have with my daughter.

Pyrus: You have a daughter? I didn't even know you're married!

Sister Dominique: I was but my husband and I divorced.

Terra: Ouch. So how was he like?

Therealitygirl: Terra would stop asking stupid questions? (Turns to Sister Dominique) Does he have a job?

Sister Dominique: After the divorce, I lost contact with him. I'm not even sure he's alive! Now enough of my husband, do you guys want anything in the kitchen? Or is it just the plain burger?

Everybody: Burger!

_Sister Dominique leaves and Therealitygirl starts to talk quietly._

Therealitygirl: Sister D's got a husband! If we can find out about him maybe we could hire him!

Alienphantom: But what if he's not alive?

Therealitygirl: For the sake of this job, I'm willing to take the chance.

**(Theme Song)**

**Total Drama Island**

Ronald: Okay so everybody no the plan, half of you are on decorations and the other half are on…stuff! Now is everybody clear?

Noah: Which half party boy?

Ronald: Good question (mutters to himself so nobody could hear) Know it all

_Ronald divided half: He, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Gwen and Lindsay._

_Other half: Noah, Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Chef, Justin, LeShawna, Harold and Cody. _

Ronald: Okay now let's get to work people!

Courtney: Since I was a CIT, I think I should handle the party decorations shouldn't I?

Duncan: You were born to take the spotlight and you will die taking the spotlight.

Courtney: Shut up, pervert!

_As soon as Lindsay heard this she took Courtney into the back._

Lindsay: I can't believe you called your boyfriend a pervert! You only call your ex that….unless he is your ex.

Courtney: number one, he's not my ex. Number two were talking Duncan here! I bet he even mocks his grandma.

Lindsay: True, so I guess you could take this as an okay. Let's go.

_Lindsay and Courtney go back with the others._

Duncan: Back so soon princess? I thought Lindsay over here was going to get you to break up with me.

Courtney: No, unless if you want to break up with me.

Duncan: Amen to that babe!

Courtney: UGH!!

_Meanwhile Bridgette, Ronald, Owen and Izzy are calculating and imaging how the place is going to be like._

Owen: I think we should put a huge chandelier here (points to a big empty spot).

Ronald: (Calculating) it can't fit our budget but we can have some lights there.

Bridgette: Oh maybe I pool in the place.

Ronald: That can fit, if we just tell Therealitygirl if she can help us.

Owen: Who's Therealitygirl? Oh right the new director!

Izzy: She and I go back like way back!

**TDI Crew**

Pyrus: You knew Izzy before TDI?

Therealitygirl: Yup!

**Total Drama Island**

Ronald: Will ask you why later…right now get her to come tomorrow.

_Geoff and DJ are talking money…or babes by that matter._

Geoff: Bridgette and I broke up but I'm still into her what do I do?

DJ: Do you like Katie?

Geoff: Yeah I like both chics!

DJ: Then dude you better pick one before they find out.

Geoff: I am so confused!

DJ: Look Geoff, You and Bridgette had something special and I know Katie is a part of your life as well but, man, you need to Bridge's love back.

Geoff: But Ronald…

DJ: But nothing. It's not his Bridgette; it's not anybody else's; it's yours.

_Meanwhile with the other team…_

Heather: Let's get moving people! We have worked to do and you can't be just sitting your butts down and just talking…you need to work!

LeShawna: Unbelievable! We through you into a fridge, we hit you so many times and even wiped you out but still you don't have a single guilt in your body!

_Heather was about to respond when her cell phone rang._

Heather: Hello?

_On the other line was none other than Maria her best friend._

Maria: Heather how is you? Saw you last night….. Don't ever sign up for TDI again! I can't believe that Lindsay girl gave you that wipe out. UGH never popular people do that.

Heather: I know she is so dead. But I do have a plan and that's wear you come in.

Maria: I love your dirty work but I can't come right now. Our school is having that summer talent show and if they have any luck I will be the judge there. And this is my only chance to mock people with poor talent!

Heather: Maria this plan is good! Okay listen to this: You know Lindsay's boyfriend Tyler? I want you to come between them and like do your best to separate. Then act as Lindsay's friend.

Maria: Um…Okay but just because of how cute Tyler is and how crushed Lindsay will be!

Heather: Yes but pretend when you kiss him that you act like it's his entire fault!

Maria: Okay! Any other boys I have to work it up? I had my eye on Trent can I get him please?

Heather: Sure separate him and weird Goth girl! But in a totally different way: Don't flirt but just be friends and then crush their feelings for good! Oh and I have to go since I have to teach these losers something, but I will call you tomorrow and we'll see the rest of it.

Maria: Sounds fun!

_And with that they hanged up leaving Heather with a smile. Perfect! She thought as she watched Beth make a list of the stuff they need. _

**TDI Crew**

Alienphantom: Are you sure this is the right place?

Pyrus: Yeah what if he has a job.

Therealitygirl: Don't worry I checked his records and he seems to be clear.

Mille123: Can we trust you?

Therealitygirl: You do if you want to be in the crew! Now listen to me and let's see what he says.

_Therealitygirl rang the doorbell and out came a handsome man which was in his 30's. Therealitygirl, Pyrus, Terra and Mille123 fell silent and dreamy._

The four girls: Oh wow!


	4. Chapter 4: Look Before you Leap

(Please R&R)

(Please R&R)

**Chapter Four: Look Before you Leap**

Therealitygirl: H-Hi I'm therealitygirl and my crew here.

Pyrus: An introduction will be nice.

Therealitygirl: Oh yeah this is Pyrus, that's Alienphantom, Mille123, and Terra and I'm –

Victor: Therealitygirl. I know you're the new director of total drama island. My daughter loves that show.

Therealitygirl: (Stops looking at Victor dreamily) so you have a daughter? And a wife too I suppose.

Victor: Yes but after the divorce we lost contact. But anyways let's not get too private shall we? And may I ask why you are all here for?

Alienphantom: We searched the phone book and found more information about. And we heard that your job got laid back 2 months ago so…

Therealitygirl: We came to give a job on our production team!

**(Theme song)**

**Total Drama Island**

Heather: (Calls Maria)

_The next day Heather had finished her plan. Now all she needed was to explain to Maria and for her to come safely. _

Maria: (Picks up) Hi Heather. So tell more about the plan.

Heather: Okay can you fly here tomorrow?

Maria: Sure! I'll just go in the new jet my cousin has.

Heather: What happened to your jet?

Maria: It's being fixed. Now is it camp wawanakwa? Where is it located?

Heather: I'll send you the map in a minute.

Maria: Okay I'm just getting warmed up for the criteria.

Heather: Don't worry Lindsay is really easy to fool. Trust me. All you have to do is give lots of compliments about her hair and say can we be best friends and the next thing you know it your friends with dumb princess.

Maria: Okay that sounds easy. But what else should I say?

Heather: You should also say that you hate Heather and is nothing like her. And yeah play a long.

Maria: Yeah okay but what about the kissing Tyler part?

Heather: That is part two now I need you to complete part one. I'll send the picture right now on the computer.

_After saying bye and hanging up Heather ran to the computer room. She pressed send and it was sent to Maria. Just as Heather was about to go she came face to face with – _

Trent: Heather?!

Heather: Trent?! Oh hi Trent. What are you doing here?

Trent: Hey Heather. I just came here to print invitations really.

Heather: Well maybe I can help you.

Trent: Okay.

_They went on the computer and started searching different invitations:_

Invitation 1: _The letters are 26, italic with red color._

Invitation 2: _The letters are 30, bold italic with handwriting. _

Invitation 3: _The letters are 12, pink handwriting with a purple border._

Heather: I like the last one the best but printing off the computer…it doesn't seem good quality.

Trent: Then what is good quality.

Heather: You work on the writing. I'll work on the decorations.

_Half an hour past the font was good and Trent liked it. Then Heather showed him the card she made._

_There was a picture of everybody in TDI. Then it said on the front "TDI Celebration Party. Free, anybody welcomed!"_

Trent: That is so cool. All we need to do is photo copy it.

Heather: Alright.

_Heather and Trent went to the photo copier. It wasn't working. Trent then tried fixing it._

Trent: Just a little bit more and - AAAHH!!

_The smoke was everywhere and the photo copier was burning. Apparently the pictures Heather put had one kind of tape that didn't go in electricity._

Trent: Heather gets some help! I'll fix up!

_Trent started to panic and got the blow dryer. Apparently at his panic state he didn't know which one to use and which one to not._

Heather: Not the blow dryer you idiot!

_Trent obviously was still in panic so he tried the fan._

Trent: WHOA!!

Heather: AAAHHH!! MY WIGS ON FIRE!!

_Trent finally found the fire extinguisher. He blew everything and Heather's wig. _

_Back at the main room_

Tyler: Lindsay check this out I can slide down the elevator pole. Watch.

Lindsay: I will be.

_Suddenly the fire detector started to ring. Lindsay immediately ran to the place where it was. So did everybody else. _

_There was Trent nervous to death and Heather who didn't have her new wig. _

Heather: That's just great! You blew off my wig and I have to take the crappy ones in the storage room!!

Trent: Is that all you care about right now??

Ronald: What happened?

Trent: Well thanks to Heather the pictures she put had some weird tape and now it jammed the photo copier –

Heather: Like it was my fault the stupid –

_Suddenly they heard a scream that came from Lindsay. _

Lindsay: Oh my god! Tyler's still in the elevator!

_Suddenly Tyler came out with his shirt on his head and fell down on the ground._

Tyler: Who turned out the lights?

_Noah then pulled on Tyler's shirt and his material was out of his face._

Tyler: Oh there back on!

Lindsay: I thought you were gone!

Tyler: What Lindsay even if I was gone I would never leave without telling you!

Lindsay: Really?

_The two started making out._

Noah: Oh go find a room you two!

**TDI Crew**

Victor: Uh job eh? Well I have been looking for one for 2 months.

Therealitygirl: Great are you good at art?

Victor: Nope

Therealitygirl: Gym?

Victor: Well when I was about 14 I did some drills and yeah but that was a long time ago so...no I'm not.

Therealitygirl: Then what are you good at?

Victor: Well I study and do medical research, science but not chemistry and a medical history and...

Therealitygirl: Anything besides being a doctor?

Victor: Well when I was 16 I used to take a part time job at this tattoo place. I was awesome at needles and pictures.

Therealitygirl: Well tattoos do have pictures and pictures are in art so you're hired! Now let's talk business, come will take you to our studio.

_Everybody goes into the van. Victor is driving, Therealitygirl is sitting next to him. Mille123 and Pyrus are sitting in the middle while Terra and Alienphantom are sitting in the back. _

Mille123: (Whispers to Pyrus) Did he just say he was good at needles?

Pyrus: Yeah I'm kinda over him.

**Okay so in chapter 5 Lindsay meets Maria, chapter 6 will be the Tyler and Maria ness. Chapter 7 will be what happened to Chris and in chapter 8 the party will begin and I'm not sure how long that will be. **


	5. Chapter 5: New Friend!

(I have nothing to say…except there will be more drama ahead

(I have nothing to say…except there will be more drama ahead!)

**Chapter Five: New Friend**

Therealitygirl: Welcome to our studio!

Randomhottiexoxo: Hey guys what's up. Oh who's this? You're kinda cute.

Victor: Thank you and you are quite the charming too (winks at her)

Randomhottiexoxo: (giggles) so we've got a new person on our team. Well were going to need all the help we got since we're slow –

_Pyrus puts her hand on Randomhottiexoxo and Therealitygirl take Victor for a tour._

Therealitygirl: Hosts. So cute they are. (Glares at Randomhottiexoxo)

Pyrus: Why did you say that? We need more help then we have! This means a lot to us and especially to Therealitygirl since she made a promise so now try to keep up!! And no you can't make your move on him!

Randomhottiexoxo: Ugh, you're just saying that so you can have him all to yourself!

Pyrus: Trust me I don't.

**(Theme song)**

**Total Drama Island**

_Maria went by jet and came to Total Drama Island. When Heather saw her she was really surprised._

Heather: Maria! (Hugs her) I didn't that you came that fast?

Maria: Well you know I took the fast pilot.

Heather: (Points at Lindsay) There she is. We can talk about your life later…right now let's begin the plan!

Maria: Wait I'm a bit nervous!

Heather: Don't be! You can really do this! You used 40 percent of people as your friend. Why can't you use this one?

Maria: You're right. I'm going wish me luck.

_When she went in front of Lindsay she acted in the chirpiest voice ever._

Maria: (pretend) Oh my god! You're Lindsay! You're in the cover of teen Stalker Magazine!

Lindsay: Yeah I know. It's nice to meet…where'd you from?

Maria: Okay the reason I'm here is to do a few errands for Heather. But trust me I hate her. I wonder how you faced Heather so bravely.

Lindsay: So Heather is really not a good person. If you just learn to be brave you can face her off.

Maria: Wow I wish I was as brave as you. By the way love the hair!

Lindsay: Thanks I brushed it 143 times every day!

Maria: _(thinks) And Heather said this girl was dumb?_

Lindsay: But enough about me…let's talk about you? Are you rich? Or are you normal?

Maria: Rich. I flew here by my private jet.

Lindsay: Ooh let's go on it to see Paris!

Maria: Don't you want to land and see some sight seeing of the Tower? Or taste the bakery?

Lindsay: No not Paris the city. I was talking about the actress Paris Hilton.

Maria: Oh. I met her…Hmm…didn't go so smoothly. But we can see…and meet…some people around the world when I put all my stuff away.

Lindsay: Sure I'll show you the cabin. You know if I brought my jet…we could go jet racing!

_When Maria went on with Lindsay, she turned around and winked at Heather._

_There plan was going to work!_

_At the cabin the girls wanted…_

Lindsay: Okay there are separate cabins. Heather, Eva, Izzy, Beth, Katie, Sadie and I are in this one. We always had some bunks here, you can put you're stuff here.

Maria: Okay. First help me unpack, then sight seeing on my jet.

Lindsay: Where? We don't have any dressers here?

_Maria reaches into her purse and takes out a remote with a huge red button. She then takes out a huge stick out from her bag and puts the ends higher. She then stands it up and clicks on the button. Her stick became a wide closet with 486 hangers._

Lindsay: I have that one too but I can't bring it. Can I use yours?

Maria: Why not were friends?

Lindsay: Ya! But where are you –

Maria: Don't worry I'm going to start the cloth organizer and it will be worth wild.

Lindsay: Oh cool I have one should of brought it. Come on let's go!

_The two go on the jet and the driver started the engine._

Lindsay: Where we going first?

Maria: Where ever you want to go

Lindsay: I want to go to Boston! You know for some sight seeing, mall shopping, and meet, of course, London Tipton at the Tipton hotel!

Maria: Okay! I just have to tell the driver who by the way is my uncle!

_After a few hours they reached Boston Hotel where London Tipton stayed,_

London: How do I look?

Mirror: Like a spoiled rich girl who isn't taking her favorite mirror to the fashion show

London: Remember, I never said you were my favorite mirror. I like all of them the best.

_Suddenly the door knocks and London opens it._

Lindsay: Wow is this London Tipton! I love your dress!

London: (looks at the mirror) At least some one agrees.

Lindsay: I'm Lindsay and this is my friend Maria.

London: Oh yeah I've seen you before…in the Stalker magazine. I was in that magazine too.

_Just then the door opens and Zack comes in._

Zack: London I need to talk to you about… (Looks at Maria and Lindsay) the two lovely ladies over there, hey I'm Zack.

London: Oh Zack this Linda.

Maria: It's pronounced Lindsay.

London: Your name is Lindsay? I thought you're name was Myra.

Maria: No, no, no. I'm Maria and that's Lindsay.

London: (gasps) you're changing your names? Do you want people to get confused?

Zack: Names don't matter to tell how pretty you two are.

Lindsay: Thanks but I have a boyfriend: Todd.

Maria: It's Tyler.

London: (gasps and looks at Maria) is he your boyfriend too?

Lindsay: (glares at Maria) he is?

Maria: It's been a pleasure talking with you Zack and London but we have to go now. (Pulls Lindsay and waves at them)

_When they're in the hotel lobby Lindsay was asking Maria something._

Lindsay: Are you and Tyler not dating?

Maria: Yeah think?

_They (Lindsay) wanted to see some sight seeing but Maria got a phone call from Heather and said that they must go._

_Later at camp wawanakwa Maria was trying to find Heather the whole time to tell her what happened but then she came face to face with Tyler!_

Tyler: Oh hi. Who are you?

Maria: Maria…I'm Lindsay's best friend.

Tyler: Oh nice to see you like my girlfriend.

Maria: Yeah…is it nice with Lindsay as a girlfriend?

Tyler: Well of course I mean Lindsay may be dumb but hey I like her.

Maria: Do you like her for beauty or personality?

Tyler: Oh well personality. (_Thinks) Do I like her for beauty?_

Maria: Well you seem like a nice guy. Hey what's your hobby?

Tyler: Sports…but people say I'm bad at it.

Maria: Oh come on don't listen to people all you need to know is that you can believe in your self. And not everybody says your bad (smiles at Tyler and starts to leave)

Tyler: Wait. I do like Lindsay for beauty. I mean she's so pretty but…what should I do?

Maria: Oh Tyler, if you really love her then don't let these stuff form inside but if you don't that much then get it over with. Have the courage to talk to her and know her opinion about you.

Tyler: Thanks…but when do you know when you're really in love?

Maria: Well love and crush is different. Crush is hidden but love is deep. You feel like you can talk to somebody about anything and you always blush.

Tyler: (blushes) oh just asking.

Maria: Alright now I need to go and tell Heather something.

Tyler: You friends with Heather?

Maria: Complicated. Bye!

Tyler: Bye! (_Thinks) do I really like Lindsay?_

**TDI Crew**

Therealitygirl: Here (gives Randomhottiexoxo)

Randomhottiexoxo: What's that?

Therealitygirl: It's a book. You read it.

Randomhottiexoxo: I know what it is I just don't know what it's for.

Therealitygirl: Oh well here there is lot's of drawings. I found this is in the library. That's a place where you go to read books.

Randomhottiexoxo: I know where it is. I went there to study about make up and hair and clothes and to be a host.

Therealitygirl: And yet that was your first visit. Anyways I happened to find out some really good drawings at the internet. That's a place you go to surf websites besides hair and make up and hot boys.

Randomhottiexoxo: Hey I used it. I went for my audition for the host and my application forms.

Therealitygirl: You came over to my house and did those over the internet. But yet I had to help you answer 70 percent of the questions.

Randomhottiexoxo: and I did get an awesome majority of 30 right!

**Note**

_**Alright folks, that was like the biggest update ever! It took 6 pages in MS Word! That was like a double chapter and I'm not going to update for a while since this huge time. I am going to be having a poll if I should update. Bye! **_


End file.
